


be my Valentine?

by blobthealien



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Changkyun and Kihyun are little shits, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Valentine's Day, rated T for like one inappropriate word, save Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobthealien/pseuds/blobthealien
Summary: Hyungwon tries to give his crush a valentine's card and it doesn't go as he planned.He needs new friends. Someone help him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ojejojej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojejojej/gifts).



> I'm actually not a monbebe, but I have a friend who is, so this is for her! I actually like those dorks too, so this fic kinda just happened while I was looking at valentine's memes. Enjoy my attempted humor!

Hyungwon was feeling way too tired for this shit and he was only 24. God, someone, anyone, help him. He was just a poor student, struggling to pass exams and make a living by working in an outlet store. And his friends were stupid (slots for new friends now open), they just had to go and make a mess. 

  
Hyungwon just wanted to, finally, try his luck and ask his crush out. On Valentine’s Day, because he was a simple guy like that. So maybe he told Changkyun about his plan. His very simple, classic, down-to-earth plan of getting a nice, romantic valentine’s card for Minhyuk, writing down his feelings, and slipping it into his bag just before their lecture started. And maybe Changkyun told Kihyun, and because Changkyun is a little shit and Kihyun is incorrigibly whipped for him, they both decided to prank him, because apparently, why not. They swore they were sure Hyungwon was joking, after all, he’d pined for Minhyuk ever since the beginning of the university, and he was such a coward they couldn’t believe he would actually do it. So the card was actually meant for HIM to find, to have a good laugh with his friends about valentine dick jokes.

  
Oh, god. But let’s start from the beginning. 

  
Lee Minhyuk was the bane of his existence ever since the two were paired together for a short project at the beginning of the semester, first year. Minhyuk was a perfect project partner – he was spitting out ideas like it took nothing to invent them, he immediately took charge, divided tasks, and even offered eagerly to present the finished project and who was Hyungwon to object? He was more than content with just being given a task to do, finish it, and deliver to Minhyuk, an ideal situation.

  
But that was the starting point; Minhyuk grabbed him by the arm after the class and started pulling towards the campus café, insisting on celebrating their finished project.

  
“Come on, it’s our mutual success! Don’t you want to do something fun now after all this hard work? My treat.”

  
Minhyuk sent him a huge, toothy smile, and it was a smile he saw a couple of times before, but this time it was paired with the twinkle of the stars in his eyes and it hit differently. It made him notice his cute cheeks and pretty eyelashes and he couldn’t stop thinking about him for the rest of the day, and many days onward. 

  
They shared only a few classes, but even though they weren’t able to spend so much time together, they sure became friends and got along well. To the point that they sometimes went to lunch together, either just the two of them or joined by Hyungwon’s friends, an evil couple starring Kihyun and Changkyun, or Minhyuk’s self-proclaimed dad, a guy named Shownu, with a soft personality and a body of a bear.

  
And maybe Changkyun was right when he said Hyungwon was a coward, but don’t tell him that. Hyungwon never expressed any desire to confess his feelings for Minhyuk, so maybe his friends didn’t even know how serious and developed these feelings were. Because Hyungwon harbored those for years, his affection towards Minhyuk growing with each passing month, each lunch break spent together, each stroll in the nearby park and sudden trips to the mall.

  
Hyungwon admitted to himself that he liked Minhyuk as soon as he realized what were those fuzzy feelings in his chest every time he saw the boy. And he was content, for a long time, with just watching from the sidelines. But it came to the point when his feelings were still strong, Minhyuk was still as amazing as always, and Hyungwon decided he couldn’t hold it all in anymore.   
And at this tipping point, his crazy idiot friends made everything go downhill.

  
He was a simple man. He liked things simple; be it clothes, movies or food. He liked the idea of classics, romance included. Therefore he drew up a simple plan, featuring all the clichés he needed – a valentine’s card, featuring a confession (with his name signed, he was doing that for a reason), given on Valentine’s Day. To be specific, indirectly given, thrown into his bag because Hyungwon was a coward after all and the decision to make a move at all was a feat on its own. A simple, classic plan. What could go wrong? The worst thing that could happen was rejection, right?  
Right. Life had other plans for him.

  
It was Valentine’s Day, Thursday, and both he and Minhyuk had morning class together. Minhyuk wasn’t an early bird, but because his bus would get him on the campus either ten minutes late or thirty minutes early, he often had to choose to take the earlier one, and therefore usually you could find him napping on the desk before class. Changkyun and Kihyun would usually arrive just before the class, so they weren’t here and that was why it was just a perfect moment. Hyungwon arrived in the lecture hall just after the previous class had ended and found Minhyuk asleep, just like he predicted. He crept up to him and slipped the envelope into Minhyuk’s bag.

  
If he flew back out of the room and ran into the bathroom to splash some water on him with his terribly shaking hands because HE REALLY FINALLY DID IT AND THERE WAS NO TURNING BACK NOW, you wouldn’t know.

  
He tried to act cool during the class and after when Minhyuk shoved his books into his bag and bid them goodbye to run for his next class in a building across the campus. Not noticing anything inside it, sadly. Yet.

  
Hyungwon took a deep breath and decided to really be cool about it. They’ll probably see each other at lunch later, so if Minhyuk finds the card, he’d tell him them. Or even call him first. Or maybe throw it out, disgusted, and decide to ignore it or worse, never talk to him again- okay, Hyungwon, be cool. It will be fine. Minhyuk would never ignore him like that.

  
“Damn, I forgot my book again,” he muttered, checking his bag frantically. He checked if the card was still there this morning at least five times, but he didn’t bother to check if he’d packed for the day. Well.

“Hey, Changkyun, let me use yours.”

  
“No.” The boy didn’t even hesitate. What a brat.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I will use it.”

  
“Don’t you have a boyfriend to share it with?”

  
Changkyun raised his brow and opened his mouth, surely to retort with something nasty, when Kihyun spoke from his behind. “Give him the book, babe. We can share.”

  
Changkyun was whipped for Kihyun, too, so he just made a face at Hyungwon and opened up his backpack to take out the poor book. And then Hyungwon noticed something inside the bag, something familiar and something that definitely shouldn’t have been there.

  
“How did you get that? I-“ he asked in terror, grabbing the edge of the backpack. “I gave it to Minhyuk today, how come you have it now? Did he give it back to you? When? How?”

  
At the sound of his panicked voice, Kihyun turned to them to see a very mortified Hyungwon and a confused Changkyun.

  
“I told you to hide it! What’s the fun if he discovers it so early?” whined Kihyun, elbowing his boyfriend. He didn’t catch on Hyungwon’s words, but Changkyun did.

  
“Wait, you actually gave the envelope to him?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Shit.” Changkyun and Kihyun said at the same time, the latter now clearly understanding the situation. Lucky him, Hyungwon didn’t understand a thing.

  
“So you mean that the envelope you had in your bag ended up in Minhyuk’s?” Kihyun asked tentatively. Hyungwon nodded, he was lost. He didn’t like the silent exchange between the two. Full of dread, he reached for the envelope. It was definitely his, with his own handwriting, and yes, there was a card he chose, the one with this cute Maltese puppy with a heart-shaped balloon attached to its collar. Somewhat embarrassed all of a sudden, Hyungwon quickly hid the card again and stuffed it into his bag.

  
“What is going on? Spill, now.”

  
“So… we might have swapped the envelopes…”

  
“You did WHAT?”

  
Kihyun winced at the screech in his voice, and even Changkyun looked sheepish as he explained on. 

  
“We wanted to prank you… You’ve been carrying that card for a week now and we never thought that you would actually go for it, you know? And since we found that perfect meme… all we had to do was to print it out and put it in the same-sized envelope.”

  
Hyungwon felt the blood leave his face. Oh, he was screwed. He was ready to pack up and move overseas, but there was that small sliver of hope that the meme these two clowns used wasn’t that bad. An innocent, cute joke would’ve been fine, right?

  
Hyungwon was clowning himself by even thinking that they wouldn’t go all out with a prank.

  
“What was inside it?” He didn’t want to know, but he had to.

  
He was terrified with the way these two looked so guilty. Kihyun nudged Changkyun with a meaningful look and the boy just sighed deeply, reaching for his phone. He opened up his gallery and reluctantly showed it to him.

And that’s how it came to Hyungwon running around the campus and 1) trying to locate Minhyuk 2) making a plan on how to take out the sorry card from his bag without him noticing 3) praying he hasn’t seen it yet. Oh, and 4) trying not to yank his friends out in the air from the highest building in town. Yes, Changkyun and Kihyun were running with him, since it was their fault after all, and though he wasn’t angry at them (that much), he decided they at least should help to fix this mess.

  
They didn’t have it easy. They even skipped their class, camping out in front of the lecture hall Minhyuk was currently in, debating whether they should try to sneak in. They ended up deciding they wouldn’t be able to do the whole thing unnoticed, so they just stayed there, thinking of their next steps when suddenly students started pouring out the hall. It was just this particular day that the professor decided to end class early, so they had to scamper away quickly, knowing too well Minhyuk was one of the first people to leave class, he was just like that.

  
They even almost followed Minhyuk to the toilet and Hyungwon had to hit Changkyun on the head for suggesting he could barricade them inside so they can talk things out. He was not a creep, okay? Hyungwon ignored Kihyun’s remark about them literally stalking the poor boy. In the end, they thought they should wait a bit and catch him on his way to lunch.

  
So there they were, peeking out from the corner of the building, watching Minhyuk leaving and heading towards the cafeteria.

  
“Won’t he be surprised not to see us there? We always eat together at this hour.”

  
“Shush. We have to catch him now. And you are going to do it. Here’s the plan: one of you goes to talk to him, tries to stop him, the other joins and tries to distract him more so that I can sneak up from behind and pull out the card, got it?”

  
Changkyun rolled his eyes. “You’re making this way too complicated. Why don’t you just go up to him and tell him the truth?”

  
Hyungwon was already choking from the way he was outraged at his words, so with a sigh, Kihyun decided to step in.

  
“Okay, okay, we’ll do it.”

  
Hyungwon took a deep breath, praying to whatever gods there may be for this to work. And for new friends, possibly.

  
Kihyun pushed his boyfriend forward and with a slight grimace the boy jogged up to Minhyuk. They started chatting, Minhyuk talking about how he was just about to go join them for lunch. Kihyun then gave a reassuring nod at Hyungwon and went to join the two. The situation was perfect; Minhyuk’s back was facing him and all he needed now was the right moment to sneak up and take the card from his bag, which as always was hanging dangerously open. Hyungwon had berated him for parading around with his bag open many times, but now he was glad the boy never listened.

  
He restlessly observed the three chatting, his body tense, but then he saw Changkyun sigh and say something quietly while pointing at his bag. Hyungwon had a very, very bad feeling and it worsened when he saw Minhyuk reaching for his bag and digging inside.

  
“What are you doing?!” he hissed in a low voice, but his friends didn’t deem it important to catch his eyes now when it was so, so important to communicate.

  
He immediately run out towards them but it was too late and he could only observe Minhyuk taking out the damned envelope from his bag and pulling out the bright red card with freaking comic sans on it and the One Direction photo, oh no-

  
Minhyuk screamed, screeched, Hyungwon wasn’t sure, but there he was, the boy of his dreams howling with laughter. Hyungwon stopped so abruptly that he tripped and nearly fell on his face, what a day. He desperately tried to keep his balance and at the same time retreat since once Minhyuk opened the card, he really couldn’t face him anymore. Hyungwon was just about to run back when he heard Minhyuk’s words, filled with laughter.

  
“I love it so much! This, this is brilliant. This is probably the best card I’ve ever got and I remember getting, like, five, in primary school, so it really means something.”

  
“I knew you’d like it,” Changkyun, the traitor, snickered. 

  
“I do, I love both memes and this one reminds me of my One Direction phase from early teen days. This is the best combination ever.”

  
Hyungwon turned around slowly, trying not to get his hopes up too much. Minhyuk was staring at the bright red damned card, and though Hyungwon didn’t see him, he knew he was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, laughter brightening his beautiful eyes and bringing colour to his pretty cheeks…

  
Damn it.

  
He rushed forward, somehow managing to trip again.

  
“M-minhyuk…” he croaked out and stuttered, it was already going great.

  
The boy in question turned around with a hum, and Hyungwon felt like a train hit him.

  
“I- It’s just that… the card! You weren’t supposed to get it, those idiots switched my card and it’s such a bad joke, I’m so sorry, god, you must think I’m an idiot. I am an idiot, you must hate me now, I didn’t want you to find out in this way, I wanted it to be serious, but-“

  
“Oh, it’s from you?” Minhyuk interrupted his ranting, looking him straight into his eyes and Hyungwon felt his head spinning. “Good thing I found out since I think it wouldn’t be easy to find you another way. I didn’t deem you as the type to make jokes like that. But… I’m not disappointed.”

  
Minhyuk’s smile turned cheeky now and Hyungwon was lost. He wanted to keep his focus on the boy’s cheeks for some reason now turned pink, but he couldn’t since it suddenly dawned on him.

  
“The card wasn’t signed?????” he let out an ugly scream, tearing his gaze away from Minhyuk to stare at Changkyun and Kihyun, those devils, who were now oh so innocently ready to stroll away, Changkyun’s arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s shoulders. 

  
“We never said it was,” Kihyun sing-sang sweetly and with that, they turned around and walked away. Hyungwon was ready to strangle them as Changkyun turned his head back to smirk at him, sliding his hand into the back pocket of his boyfriend’s jeans.

  
Hyungwon was dumbfounded and he fixed his eyes again on Minhyuk. The latter was smiling, obviously amused, but he was looking…. fondly… at him? Or maybe it was just Hyungwon’s imagination.

  
“Let me get this straight,” Minhyuk spoke up, peering at the card in his hands. Hyungwon wanted to tear it out and throw it somewhere far. “You wanted to give me a Valentine, but your friends swapped the cards and that’s why I found this one in my bag?”

  
Hyungwon nodded, feeling defeated.

  
“So… if you knew this one wasn’t signed you could’ve just pretended it wasn’t yours?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“That must mean there was another card. The one you planned to give me at the very beginning.” Hyungwon nodded again and then was shocked at the way Monhyuk’s eyes lit up. “I want to see it.”

  
“W-what?”

  
“Oh, come on, give it to me!” Minhyuk laughed and jabbed Hyungwon in the ribs. He groaned (it actually really hurt a bit, he was fragile, okay), but he reached into his bag and tentatively handed the right envelope.

  
That was it. Minhyuk maybe didn’t hate the meme card, but he surely would hate this one. Hyungwon wanted to bolt as he watched Minhyuk take out the card. He cooed at the dog on the cover and that made Hyungwon’s face turn beetroot red. But then Minhyuk opened the card and started reading and his features became softer, a delicate smile played on his lips and the look he gave him when he looked up was warm and shy.

  
“This is definitely more like you,” he laughed softly and suddenly cradled the card to his chest. “But I like this one much more.”

  
Hyungwon blinked twice in shock. “You do?”

  
“Yeah. And this is my answer.”

  
Hyungwon didn’t have time to process what was happening as suddenly Minhyuk’s lips were on his and they were kissing and it was everything he wanted. The kiss was extremely soft, just tentative touches, lips moving slowly and carefully, but there were Minhyuk’s hands embracing his face and Hyungwon sneaked his arms to Minhyuk’s sides, placing his hands on his waist. And when they pulled back, Minhyuk’s face was so close, there were stars in his eyes and he was smiling so widely and beautifully that it took Hyungwon’s breath away.

  
“So now that you know I like you too, will you take me on a date? Though, it is Valentine’s Day. Everywhere’s probably full. We could just go to yours, or something,” Minhyuk added sheepishly. 

  
Hyungwon flushed slightly and nodded, placing a small peck on the other’s cheeks.

  
“We definitely can.”

  
Maybe he should actually thank those two buffoons. He was pretty sure now his own card would’ve worked too, but he had a feeling this would become a memory the two of them would remember and cherish for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the pic here: https://zar0ld.tumblr.com/post/156815384179/its-almost-time-for-these
> 
> hope you enjoyed ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


End file.
